leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trinity Force
Gold Value On-Hit|nolink=}} * 20 flat movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = Gold Value On Kill|nolink=}} * 60 flat movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its two passives. ** Trinity Force becomes gold efficient for 2 seconds while hitting a unit, without . ** When a unit is killed, Trinity Force becomes gold efficient for 2 seconds, without . }} Similar Items }} Notes * movement speed boost only increases flat movement speed, and will not interact with other percentage increases. * is best used on champions that have some combination of the following: ** One or more low-cooldown abilities to trigger often ( , and ). ** Ability to make use of a wide variety of champion statistics ( and ). ** High base attack damage, which amplifies ( ). ** One or more abilities that grant flat movement speed ( ). ** One or more abilities that apply on-hit effects ( and ). ** Difficulty sticking to a target. * is a unique passive. If using and Trinity Force, the next basic attack will deal bonus physical damage to your primary target, bonus physical damage to surrounding units and creates the field. If using and , the next basic attack will deal magic damage and creates the field. proc will always take priority over Trinity Force if both are present in a champion's inventory. ** Using multiple abilities in succession does not result in stacking bonus damage, and the bonus damage is calculated before a . ** interacts with Lifesteal but not with Spell Vamp. ** The cooldown starts after the proc is consumed (after the triggering basic attack) not after the ability is cast. Trivia * Trinity Force features the most champion statistics on one item. * highest possible damage is , making for physical damage from the attack. This can be achieved by , who has at level 18, with Trinity Force and . * The lowest base movement speed in the game is 325. At this speed, Trinity Force grants +16.25 movement speed. * The swords in Trinity Force's icon resemble with the two swords of (which used to be part of its build path). * The name and icon of Trinity Force are inspired by The Legend of Zelda's . ** The Triforce from The Legend of Zelda has three pieces: Power, Courage and Wisdom. ** Trinity Force could also be a reference to the nuclear bomb tested during World War II, where immense force was released at Trinity. * Typing "Tons of damage" into the search bar of the store finds Trinity Force, in reference to Phreak's catch-phrase during Champion Showcases as well as the meme that follows it. ** The "Recommended Items" section of the store also displays "Tons of Damage" as the description for Trinity Force when shown as a recommended item for a champion. Patch history + + + . ** + + + . * Bonus attack speed increased to 40% from 15%. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Critical strike chance reduced to 0% from 20%. V5.24: * Combine cost reduced to from . V5.22: * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Ability power removed. * Attack damage reduced to 25 from 30. * Attack speed reduced to 15% from 30%. * Critical strike chance increased to 20% from 10%. * Movement speed reduced to 5% from 8%. * Mana increased to 250 from 200. V4.13: * Now correctly lists the Spellblade passive as having a second cooldown. V3.14: * Item cost reduced to from . V3.12: * Item cost increased to from . * movement speed bonus now halved for ranged champions. V3.10a: * removed. * New basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. * Spellblade damage increased to 200% base attack damage from 150%. * Total cost reduced to from . V3.04: * Item cost reduced to from . V3.01: * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.152: * Critical strike chance reduced to 10% from 15%. * Slow reduced to 30% from 35% for melee attacks and reduced to 20% from 25% for ranged attacks. * Mana reduced to 200 from 250. * Movement speed reduced to 8% from 12%. * Item cost increased to from . V1.0.0.150: * Slow for ranged attacks reduced to 25% from 35%. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. V1.0.0.104: * Damage increased to 30 from 20. * Attack speed increased to 30% from 25%. * Critical strike increased to 15% from 12%. * Mana reduced to 250 from 300. * Health reduced to 250 from 300. V1.0.0.101: * Spellblade damage increased to to 150% from 130%. V1.0.0.100: * "Reservoir" system has been removed. These items will now strictly respect the cooldown time between procs. The cooldown has been reduced to 2 second delays between procs from 3 seconds. V1.0.0.97: * Fixed a bug with Trinity Force that was causing the proc on spell cast to do less damage than intended. V1.0.0.75: * Slow reduced to 35% from 50%. * Spellcast effect reduced to 130% of base damage from 150%. V0.9.25.21: Added * Stats: Damage / Ability Power / Attack Speed / Crit / Move Speed / Health / Mana. * Chance on hit to slow the target. * Spell casts cause the next attack to deal bonus damage. }} References cs:Trinity Force de:Stärke der Dreieinigkeit es:Fuerza de la Trinidad fr:Force de la Trinité pl:Moc Trójcy ru:Trinity Force zh:三相之力 Category:Attack damage items Category:Attack speed items Category:Health items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana items Category:Movement items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Movement speed items